Bearing assemblies are used in automotive and various other applications. In known bearing assemblies, lubricant is supplied to the rolling surfaces of the bearing assembly to reduce friction and improve performance of the bearing assembly. It is desirable to prevent the egress of lubricant from the bearing assembly in order to ensure reliable operation. In the prior known bearing assemblies, multiple types of seals are used to prevent the egress of lubricant. In order to ensure reliable operation of a bearing assembly, it is also desirable to prevent the ingress of debris into the bearing assembly. Known solutions for preventing ingress of debris into a bearing assembly include installing specially machined shields into customized housings. These known housing mounted shields require complex machining and assembly. It would be desirable to provide a simplified bearing assembly that both prevents the egress of lubricant from the bearing assembly and prevents the ingress of debris into the bearing assembly.